


Sweet & Sour

by Nyx_Kamon



Series: Hyemation [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Intro to charater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Kamon/pseuds/Nyx_Kamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has never been turned down so blatantly before, and the boys have never been so amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet & Sour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Marvel Universe .... Save for my collection of blue ray movies.
> 
> Brigit Kane is however mine!

"There is no way that mission couldn't have gone smoother pop-sicle and you know it."

Steve gave a sidelong glance at Tony and huffed "If you consider blowing up the compound and half the mountain with it, a 'success' ... Than yes, we were completely successful in our mission." 

The elevator finally came to the ground floor and opened, ready for their assent into the tower after a lunch out. 

Sam gave a forlorn sigh. There was no stopping those two from bickering once it began. It had been a long two weeks of gathering Intel for the four man team on a closely guarded HYDRA base and nothing went according to plan.

The team finally had talked Bucky into getting out of the tower after being reconditioned and getting revenge on HYDRA for what they did to him, and everyone else for that matter. At first he was adamant not to work on any team or mission Tony was part of. But Tony took things into his own hands and explained that all he wanted was to end whoever gave the order that killed his parents. Obviously Bucky had no choice over what he was doing at that time and as Tony put it, "You're a insufferable bastard, frosty, but that has nothing to do with my parents death. So let's get on with it." 

Sam and Bucky strolled into the empty elevator first closely followed by Steve. Tony being the last to enter leaned forward for the retinal scan, lowering his rose colored glasses. 

"Okay, how was I supposed to know they had a low fire safety standard on that basement bunker full of heavy artillery and ammo? Besides I took the shot and, believe me, it was no where near that intake pipe." Tony excused. Bucky shook his head at their antics. He was just looking forward to getting cleaned up, eating and settling down for the night. The elevator lurched to life beginning its high speed climb towards the top.

Just before Steve could return a quip to the billionaire philanthropist his phone rang.

"This is Steve... Hello Fury... Yes, when? ... Okay, where would you... You're already here? Okay, then see you in 5 minutes." 

Three pairs of expectant eyes looked on him. 

"Fury has some intelligence for the entire team. They're waiting on us in the conference room." 

Sam sighed once again in exasperation, there went his quite night. 

Tony groaned.  "What could he have that FRIDAY wouldn't already know?" 

"That man has eyes everywhere despite only having one good one" Sam snarked . Steve turned with a disapproved look as Bucky graced them with a smirk. 

Silence reigned over the elevator as it began to slow down way before their destination. The doors began to slide open as the four avengers looked to see who had delayed the approach to their meeting with Fury. 

They were greeted with a petite female no taller then Romanoff. A head of long platinum almost white hair sauntered into the elevator holding a bag of Sour Patch Kid candies. She wore black tactical boots, tight dark blue jeans and a baggy obscure grunge band T-shirt that was cut in the front so low it revealed a good chunk of her bra. Steve and Bucky averted their eyes as quickly as possible from the exposed skin. Tony arched his eyebrow as the small female glanced up to reveal long lashes and piercing blue almost aqua eyes. High cheek bones dusted with a healthy tan and a sprinkle of freakles, complimented by a well defined but soft jaw line. She was an effortless, natural kind of beautiful.

She made eye contact with each one while the corners of her mouth up turned into a sweet smile. 

"Afternoon boys." She commented as she turned for a retinal scan and then popped a sweet and sour candy into her mouth. 

The elevator doors promptly shut and they began their assent once again. 

Not being able to handle the unnerving silence any longer than a millisecond more Tony turned towards her extending a hand to shake in greeting while the other stuffed into his pocket. "I'm quite sure we haven't personally met yet, since I make it a point to know each and every single beautiful woman that works in this tower. I'm Tony Stark"

Steve rolled his eyes, Bucky kept his face carefully blank while Sam dropped his head in shame. They all knew it was inevitable for Tony not to flirt with the pretty young woman since that has always been Tony's MO, but none of them wanted to endure the elevator ride having to listen to yet another woman be seduced into Tony Stark's bed. 

The young woman looked over to Tony. "Ah sorry! Where are my manners? My name is Brigit. I just moved here last week. Although its a little hard not to know who are Mr. Stark... Actually everyone in this elevator." She smiled and shook his hand firmly. 

Tony saw his chance and went for it. "Please call me Tony. Well welcome to the Avengers tower. Have you ever been to New York?" He continued.

"Only for layovers so no, not really." she sheepishly answered.

Sam saw the opportunity to cut in and maybe, just maybe, save this poor girl from any and maybe all of Tony's attentions. "Have you been able to see any other sights yet? Central park is just springing to life this time of year. Completely worth your time." Sam replied. 

"And if you like pizza there is this really great joint a couple blocks off of times square." Steve caught on to Sam's agenda quickly. 

Brigit chuckled and looked back towards Sam and Steve. "Those are great ideas! Any other suggestions? Things I shouldn't miss?"

"Coney Island is a good choice too." Bucky piped up. All three pairs of male eyes snapped to the soldiers out of character outspokenness toward a stranger. 

Turning her head in a sidelong glance towards Bucky, Brigit slowly eyed Bucky from his toes to his blue eyes. "Ah. I've heard great things about... the junk food there." She smirked. Not to be intimidated Bucky began to eye her back. Tony not wanting snowball to steal his thunder, cut back in. 

"All good suggestions, but if you need a guide for the tower I would be more than happy to offer my assistance." Trying to reign in her attention from Bucky. He grinned at her while Sam and Steve braced for his next comment. "I would love to give you a very personal tour of my lab...and maybe finish it with my personal quarters." Tony leaned in a bit a gave a small leer through rose colored glasses. 

And there is was, Steve cringed willing this whole conversation would end soon. How tall was this tower anyways? 

Brigit's eyes flicked over to Tony's brown pair. Something sparked behind them and her smirk went from friendly to predatory. Tony's chest began to puff out with triumph in capturing her attention and both Steve and Sam both groaned in defeat.

"A personal tour of your personal quarters I couldn't imagine a more horrendous idea Mr. Stark." She quipped.

"What? And its Tony, Mr. Stark was my father." Tony's triumph quickly morphed into confusion. A smirk began to creep up on Bucky's lips. 

"Well you see _Tony_ you're really not my type." She inclined her head towards him. 

"And what happens to be your ...'type' Miss Brigit?" Tony inquired. 

"Well Tony I prefer a man who doesn't require an enhanced suit to... _preform_." She smiled sweetly. 

Sam snorted, Steve stifled a chuckle into his fist and Bucky full out grinned. At that blessed moment the elevator doors open to Fury waiting for them. 

"Agent Kane. All checked in I assume. I'm glad you met some of the team already. Romanoff and Barton are ecstatic about you're addition to the Avengers tactical unit. Follow me for your gear and then we'll head to the conference room for debriefing. After wards Romanoff will show you to your quarters." Fury turned to walk down the spacious hall way. 

She began to follow Fury's lead and then turned back. "Look forward to working with you boys!" As she popped another candy in her mouth. She looked back to Fury and offered him the bag as she began to chat animatedly. Fury peered in the bag a picked a blue colored one, scrunching his face at the sour taste.

Tony's face fell and the boys piled out of the elevator. Shocked at the exchange between Kane and Fury.

"I like her." Steve commented as he turned to make his way to the conference room. Tony glared back at him beginning to follow. 

"I'm not really sure she'll be a good fit for our team." Tony began to reason. 

Sam scoffed. "The only reason you feel that way is because she turned you down man!" Tony began too argue. 

Bucky turned back to see Fury and Brigit rounding the corner. She caught his eye before she was completely out of sight and winked. 

Things just became much more interesting in the tower.


End file.
